Mama
by Kallias Grimm
Summary: My take on the brothers childhoods, important moments and how their relationships grew, mostly through the eyes of Darwin.


Disclaimer: The Tremor Brothers sadly don't belong to me, but any other random characters do.

Inspired by To Kill A Mockingbird.. might be hard to see how, but I was heh..

"Wow.. this room is perdy nice.." Murmured the largest Tremor brother as he walked into the hotel room, most of his brothers luggage hanging on his shoulders. "Bout time we got us some pamperin..." His older brother, Lester, said as he followed Jeeves. "I'm so sick ah sleepin in the fuckin car.." He continued, trailing off as he pratically hurled himself at one of the beds. He buried in his face in the pillow and let out a load, happy sigh, almost hugging the covers. He quickly snapped out of it when he realised the room had fallen silent and when he looked back at his brother, Jeeves was standing, sniggering. "Ah shut up.." Lester grunted, slightly flushed.

"Do you like it, Darwin?" Jeeves asked, dumping the bags on the floor and going to the one remaining bed, poking in the pillow softly, almost wearily. There was no reply from his eldest brother who was standing at the window, staring blankly across at the dark car park. "Dar..?" "I likes it just fine, now leave me be, okay?" He snapped, not even looking back at his brother. "All right.. Hey, you wanna play video games?" Lester, who was in the middle of unlocking his large black boots, stared at Jeeves. "We ain't got no games, retard.." "We do, lookit!" Jeeves replied with determination, pointing under the television set a shiny black games console. "I tolds ya this place was sweet..."

And with that, Darwin knew his two brothers would be entertained for the for the rest of the night, finally giving him some peace. He hadn't been himself for about three days now, and he was barely with it during the last job. Sure he didn't let the side down but the fun of the kill just wasn't there, he just went through the motions, definately not his usual style. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, Darwin usually ignored any thoughts, espicially of his mother, but now, he just couldn't and he let his mind wonder back to his childhood.

He was the oldest of the three and was the most influential, the shepherd to the flock, the ring leader. He always considered himself lucky that his mum had Lester not long after him so they grew up together, whilst Jeeve's was born a few years after Lester, meaning he was almost automatically their slave.

Darwin was a troubled little boy; he had a wild streak in him that made him have a complete lack of respect for his mother. Darwin was always certain that he'd couldn't of always been a bad child, something must of happened to him to make him so disrespectful, and the only option other than blaming himself, was to blame his mother.

He hated every single moment at the house he spent alone with his mother, even insisting that's why he cried so much as a baby because he hated his mum so much. There was nothing to do at his home in the swamp, other than cause mischief. Television grew old quickly, it'd never been able to entertain him, and to this day it still didn't. He soon grew tired of the horrible, smiling figures on the screen and learnt quickly to walk and run, probably because he was so bored.

By the time he was two a half, he had learnt every hidey hole around the house, and he had become quite a dab hand at fishing on the little deck outside over the swamp. He could think back now and remember several near death experiences that included the local wildlife, and he would try to fathom out why his mother was to dim witted to lay down some boundaries for such a young child.

He practically had heart failure when his mum turned up one evening with another baby. Of course he was completely oblivious to what was going on; he'd just thought she was getting fat. When Lester was brought home, he wrongly thought that he'd perhaps bond their family, strengthen the very weak ties between himself and his mother. He would be the glue in the family because it was obvious as a pair; they'd end up killing one another.

This had been a huge mistake on his part. Despite attempting to clean up his act and try and behave, Darwin was pushed aside. He'd no longer even receive a scolding, he was just completely ignored. For the first year and a bit of his life, Lester, whether he knew it or not, was completely loathed by his brother. It was only when Lester had become accustomed to being on his feet and was able to run about with him that he started to enjoy his company.

Now almost five years old, Darwin was really, really enjoying his brothers company and the idea of being the boss. Lester, not knowing any better, would quite happily ignore the television and go play in the swamp water with his brother, the constant promise from Darwin that he'd make sure he was safe, was enough to keep him at heel. The boys were inseparable and would never go out without the other, because they'd be too lonely.

Under Darwin's influence, his mother now had two little terrors to deal with as Lester learnt quickly to copy absolutely everything his big brother did. Darwin completely basked in the power of being leader, as well as having one over on his mother, and was always willing go one step closer each time he pulled a trick, because Lester always had his back.

Then everything went wrong. School. Darwin had to be literally dragged through the school gates, kicking, screaming, spitting, cussing and biting anyone who got close to him. His mother gave him no explanation as to why he was suddenly being dragged into this prison, being torn apart from Lester, other than that it was to keep him out of her hair.

Darwin was all set to be the most horrible student in the schools history, but he was distracted by the elegant woman that came walking through the door into class RC. He found himself neatening his hair a little and trying to scratch the dirt of his nose, but it was so thick, he didn't do a very good job. He decided he'd give school a fair chance. Maybe if he behaved like a good boy, his lovely teacher, Miss Hazel, would like him.

The students were nice enough kids, some were very sociable and were always looking for new friends, and were welcoming to Darwin, despite his appearance on the first day. As his mother hadn't told him he was going to go to school, he went to bed, and waking up, looking like he always did. He had to go to the front of the classroom and introduce himself whilst completely covered in a layer of dirt and dust. His feet were the worst, they were covered in now dried swamp slime and his palms, knuckles and finger nails were encrusted with soil. His hair wasn't fashionable and nice, like lots of the kids in the class. He didn't get to go to a big city salon, he'd just had to sit there with a bowl on his head, shrieking as his brown locks were hacked off without mercy.

"So, Darwin," the class automatically burst into fits of the giggles before the teacher could finish her sentence. Darwin stared with hatred across the room and his blood started to boil when boys started to do monkey impersonations at him. It was all the more frustrating because he had no idea why. Did he look like a monkey, or were these kids just really bad at teasing? He wasn't sure, but they finally shut up when the teacher held her finger to her mouth and softly hushed the classroom.

"Don't be cruel children. As I was saying, this here is Darwin Tremor, our new student. Darwin, would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Miss Hazel said with a gentle smile, making her look so much like an angel Darwin couldn't help but gaze. Not wanting to look wet, he quickly looked back at the class and cleared his throat.

"Uh, ma name is Darwin but I 'pose ya'll can call meh Dar, if you wanna… I lives up the track, 'wards the swamp… I gots me a brother, Lester and I likes fishin' wit him…" He said nervously, clearing his throat at least four times during his introduction.

He received another smile from Miss Hazel and she was about to ask more questions when the biggest boy in the class spoke up. "You're a Tremor?" He asked, a sneer in his voice. Darwin glanced at him and nodded slightly. "Yessum." "I heard ya'll are imbred hicks with a crazy ma!" Once again the class exploded into laughter and the boy revelled in it, a smug expression on his face.

Miss Hazel once again held her finger to her mouth and hushed the class, but before they fell silent, the boy spoke up again. "I heard you and your brother have different pa's! My ma told me your ma's a scank!" The class were now verging on hysterics as the bully said his final insult. "My pa said he knew your brothers pa and he said he was a retard and that your brother was gonna grow up the same!"

That was it. Darwin let out a loud roar and he threw himself across the desks, scattering screaming classmates, and going for the bully, his arms out stretched, eyes narrow, teeth bared. He grabbed the boy by the neck and started to throttle him, squeezing as hard as he possibly could.

The whole class erupted into chants of "fight, fight, fight!" and Darwin was quite happy to comply. He thought he was doing pretty well until the boy gave him a huge shove in the stomach. He felt like he was being shoved by an adult and he fell over like a sack of potatoes, banging his head hard on the floor.

Blurry eyed, he thought the bully might let him go cause he'd hurt his head so badly, but as he tried to struggle up, he felt the huge weight of the boy land on his stomach and chest. Seconds after a mighty "oomph!" Darwin felt a strong, hard hit to the face. He screamed, the pain was even worse than when his ma would spank him.

Struggling, Darwin was desperate to move, but his arms were pinned by his side and he just could not move this fat lump of a boy off him. When he did occasionally open his eyes between punches, he could see Miss Hazel trying to heave the fat oaf off him. "Let that boy go this instance Philip!" She ordered, but she was such a frail thing that she didn't seem to be that much stronger than Darwin.

The class was on the verge of riotous now and this had caught the attention of the head master, who was patrolling the corridors to do his daily visits. "What in heavens name is going on in here?!" He bellowed, his voice louder than any Darwin had heard before.

Philip was distracted by the sudden appearance of the head master and he shifted his weight enough for Darwin to get one arm free. Seizing his moment, he pulled back his arm and aimed for the bully's jaw. He had a perfect target and his fist was seconds away from connecting with Philips face, when Philip was suddenly moved.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion as Darwin watched in horror as his fist connected with the face of Miss Hazel. She had finally managed to shove Philip off Darwin and had fallen forward, aligning with Darwin's fist. She shrieked, her voice high, and Darwin let out a loud gasp, along with the rest of the class.

Before he had time to muster up a stammering apology, he felt the head master grab him by the collar and he was heaved with incredible ease off the floor and onto his feet. Darwin was out of the door and being dragged down the corridor before he even had a chance to shout sorry at Miss Hazel.

He pretty much blanked out most of the scolding, his hands folded nervously in his lap, his head lowered as the head master paced and shouted around his office. All Darwin could think about was how sorry he was about hitting Miss Hazel. One of the few pieces of advice his mother had given him, whilst she was very, very upset after a bad run in with a man, was that boys don't hit girls. Not ever. It was cruel and wrong cause boys were so much stronger than girls, and any man that hurt a woman was a bad, weak man.

His heart was close to breaking by the time the head master came to the end of his yelling. The silence snapped Darwin out of his daydream and he glanced up at the man, who was glaring down at him, his hands on his waist. "Did you hear what I said, boy?" "Yes sir." He lied. "Good. Now I want you to go to the detention room for the rest of the day and when I say you can leave this afternoon, you go find Miss Hazel and apologise, understand?" "Yes sir." "Fine. Now get out."

Darwin spent the next three hours in the detention room, occasionally in the company of other troublesome children, until the bell finally rang. Knowing he wasn't allowed to leave until the head master told him, Darwin remained silently in his seat whilst the rest of the room ran like there was no tomorrow. About ten minutes past until the head master finally turned up, his hands still on his waist, the same old scowl on his ugly fat face. "Mr Tremor, you come with me."

Darwin was led back to the scene of the crime, room RC, which was now empty except for a now bruised Miss Hazel. "I've got Darwin Tremor here for that apology, Miss Hazel." "Okay, thank you head master, I'll take it from here." She replied, looking over at the two of them. Darwin felt his heart stop for just a split second when she looked at him he was so scared. He wanted so much to grip onto the head master and beg for him not leave him alone with this vengeful woman. Even if she was a frail little thing, Darwin bet that she could pack a kick, especially in those high heels.

But the head master did as Miss Hazel requested and left Darwin alone with her, standing shaking like a leaf in the doorway. Miss Hazel waggled her finger at him, gesturing for him to come over. He did as he was told and silently walked over to her desk. "There's not need to look so frightened, Darwin." He stared her. "There ain't?" "No of course not, silly boy! I was there, I saw the whole thing, unlike the head master."

Darwin practically jumped onto her desk, his eyes wide. "But I hit ya! Boys don't hit girls, not good ones anyhow!" "No, that's very true Darwin, but we all make mistakes, understand? I know you were provoked, and everyone looses control at some point." Darwin was genuinely taken a back by her kindness and he couldn't quite get his head around it. "Yeah but, I mean, I hit ya!" Miss Hazel laughed a glorious laugh and shrugged his hair, despite her hand getting dirty in the progress.

"Well, if it makes any difference, I forgive you, Darwin." She said with a chuckle. Darwin gazed at her and swallowed. "That does make a difference, thank you ma'am…" "You're welcome, Mr Tremor. Now go on, git! You run along home, your mama will be worried!" Darwin said his goodbyes and walked slowly out of the school building, across the yard, barely concentrating.

"Darwin! Where the hell have you been?!" Shrieked a familiar voice. Jumping a little, he looked left, past the school gate and saw his mother and Lester waiting. Lester pulled his hand free from his mothers grip and he threw himself at his brother, embracing him in a tight bear hug. "I missed ya so much Dar! T'day was SO slow!" Lester said, his voice broken and high, his pronunciation even worse than Darwin's.

"You boy, are half an hour late! I told you we'd be ere waitin!" "I knows ma, I'm sorry." "Why ya so late, Dar?" Lester asked, his nose wrinkled as he peered up at his brother, chewing something that Darwin couldn't quite make out. Darwin turned pale and he put his hands behind his back, his head bowed. "Nothin', ma'am." His mother glared at him with her horrible beady eyes and she put her hands on her skinny waist. "Don't ya give me that, Darwin! What trouble did ya get inta this time?" "It was nothin ma, I swear it." There was a silence and Darwin thought he might of gotten away with it, but when he glanced through his hair, he saw his mothers face only inches away from his.

Jumping back a little, Darwin was gripped by the shoulders and shaken by his mother. "I'll find out Darwin Tremor, and if you dun anythin' bad, then yah gonna know about it, you understand me?" "Yes ma'am.." With her usual look of loathing on her face, she turned on her heels and walked away. Lester, still determinedly chewing, glanced up at Darwin. He tugged on his brothers arm and Darwin lent down to his height so Lester could whisper in his ear. "Wat cha really do, Dar?" "I'ma tell ya later, understand?" He whispered back and Lester nodded, knotting his fingers with his brothers as they started to walk.

Half way down the street, Darwin glanced at Lester. "What ya chewin' anyhow?" Lester grinned and stuck out his tongue, the remains of what appeared to be several beetles and a jelly sweet. Darwin wrinkled his nose in disgust, shaking his head. "Ya're disgustin, you know that?" Putting his tongue back in his mouth, a victorious grin on his face, he simply replied, "I knows it!"


End file.
